Meenah Peixes
For the post-scratch version of this character, see The Condesce Meenah Peixes is the Thief of Life and Feferi's dancestor. She wears dark grey pants and a black shirt, similar to Terezi's clothes. The shirt has a fuchsia Pisces symbol. She also has fuchsia and white sneakers, gold bracelets with what appear to be fuchsia gems, colored glasses, and gold piercings on one of her eyebrows. She wields a golden 2x3dent as her weapon, which looks the same as the one wielded by Feferi. Her hair has a pair of long, thin braids that trail on the ground behind her. She has fuchsia colored blood, as one would expect. Her horns are identical to Feferi Peixes and she uses a Typing Quirk similar to Feferi's. She is a Derse dreamer, and the first troll to be known by her name first, rather than her Trollhandle. Meenah (also "Meenal") is an Hindu/Sanskrit name meaning "a fish or a cherished stone". Biography Aranea tells us that Meenah was the heiress to the throne, but that she saw her future role as the Queen as nothing but a form of enslavement, because she would have been responsible for the well being of all her subjects. She abdicated and fled to Beforus' moon to hide. There she found "the game" and began to manipulate her peers into playing it. After the game began, Meenah became a constant source of trouble for her team and frequently attempted to engineer feuds and rivalries between her friends. She did so because she believed that her team would be more likely to win if they were more aggressive. Her efforts were largely ineffective and actually backfired when her constant bullying caused Damara Megido to snap and turn against the other trolls. Damara fatally wounded her in a duel, and she was only saved when Aranea took her to her Quest Cocoon so she could die there and ascend to god tier. She refused to wear her god tier outfit because she thought it was ugly; as a result, none of the other players (except Damara and Aranea) knew about her ascension. During the final hours of her session when it became apparent the session was unwinnable and Aranea came up with the plan to scratch their session, the Horrorterrors informed her that if the trolls were dead when the scratch completed they would continue to exist as ghosts, instead of being condemned to non-existence. After the scratch was activated she killed herself and all of her friends by exploding a bomb before the scratch completed. It was timed so that the Scratch would take effect before the god tier players came back to life. Soon after arriving in the dream bubbles she encountered Roxy and began hunting her. Her first appearance in the adventure was when Roxy got stuck between two planes. Initially she is seen grinning menacingly at Roxy. She subsequently appears behind Roxy when she turns to face her (much like Dirk Strider and Bro), and chokes her with her 2x3dent, snapping . This references from the Midnight Crew Intermission. Roxy then proceeds to before absconding, which is possibly a reference to her previous desire to punch the Batterwitch. On , her name was first revealed to be Meenah. After asking John Egbert and discovering that she is dead, she is thrilled that her plan worked. She proceeds to try skewering Dream Roxy with a throw of her trident. John pushes Dream Roxy out of the way, taking the blow in her place, causing him to wake up. , she is shown to get into a fight with Karkat, Dave and Kanaya after presumably attempting to " ". Aranea then proceeds to remove her trident and takes away her poking privileges, as well as threatening to sell the golden weapon. Afterwards, Aranea tries to begin an elaborate telling of the story of the pre-scratch trolls, but Meenah shuts her up and gives a very short and direct explanation of how they died. Meenah's short explanation enrages Aranea, who proceeds to tell the story of the post-scratch ancestors Meenah-style, summing up each post-scratch troll's adventures, with the exception of Meenah. Meenah, who had been enjoying the story thus far, asks Aranea to tell her story, not as short of the others, but not as long as she usually does. She appears to be so excited over the fact that her post-scratch self became an insanely wealthy galaxy-owning dictator that the dazed smile retains on her face even as Jake, having mistaken her for simply a past Condesce, beats the shit out of her. Later on, after destroys a dream bubble, she leaves her castle and begins exploring her own, with Aradia Megido welcoming her to the afterlife. She meets the characters from the trolls' meteor, as well as some of her own players from her session. She comes up with a plan to gather a 'ghost army' to defeat , but only manages to convince a non-ghost, Karkat, to join. During her recruiting efforts, she sees Vriska, Tavros and John having a conversation and interrupts it to criticize Vriska's plan for stopping , then throws her trident at John a second time. The two trolls decide to resolve their conflict with a duel, and both agree that whoever wins will get to use all available troll ghosts for their anti- plan. After Vriska wins, Meenah honors their agreement and joins Vriska's treasure hunting crew. However, as they seem to have raised a ghost army as well, it is possible that their duel was a tie, and they combined their plans as a result. Personality and Traits She appears to be rather aggressive, wanting to "poke some holes" in Roxy "for the halibut" (for the hell of it). She also comes across as very rude and quite sarcastic at times, possibly making her one of the meanest out of the adolescent trolls. She seems to be a little sneaky and sly as well. However, she does also volunteer some information to John, such as her intention to kill Dream Roxy for no apparent reason. When questioned about Karkat and Vriska she claims to have no knowledge of them, making it likely she has not heard of the other trolls from Hivebent. Despite being prone to rude and sarcastic remarks, too impatient to listen to excessive speeches from Aranea and Kankri, and clearly hostile toward some of the human players she's encountered, Meenah is also shown in the A6I3 flashes as being relatively amiable when she's willing to put her mind to it. She attempts to placate Mituna, even though from past experience she knows he's rude and insufferable, rescues Karkat from Kankri and even strikes up a friendship with him, and openly compliments Terezi's dragon costume even without apparently having met her before. Meenah admits to having attempted to kill Meulin several times during their session (though the latter hadn't noticed), but says that's all in the past, and aside from a certain displeasure at Meulin's loud and excitable nature she does otherwise carry on a friendly conversation. She apparently has experience baking, as she asks John if he's ever done any, telling him that when something's done you 'stick a fork in it'. She also baked a cake for her friends upon the one sweep anniversary of them entering the game. This draws clear parallels to her post-scratch self's role as Betty Crocker. She also seems to love money and wealth, as throughout the A6I3 Flash, she debates the monetary value of every item she finds in a treasure chest. She also remarks to Latula , further suggesting her love for gold (and expensive things in general). She has also been shown to have interest in gossiping about the relationships of the other trolls, questioning Porrim whether or not she and Latula were together, as well as Aranea about her relationship with Porrim. She also mentions to Meulin that, if she weren't so busy gathering recruits for her ghost army, she would stay and gossip about "who banged who." According to Aranea, Meenah was a serious trouble maker in the party, however despite this they still consider her their friend. She also speaks in double negatives and with convoluted sentence structure: " " Relationships She seems to idolize the Condesce, due to her ruling Earth as well as Alternia in the future. She dislikes Kankri's rambling and alludes to a negative relationship with Damara Megido. Her interactions with Porrim Maryam and Latula Pyrope are more friendly. Her closest relationship of all, however, is with Aranea Serket, who identifies Meenah as her truest friend. In conversation with her Meenah has used <3 emotes as well as the 38* emoticon in Act 6 Intermission 3 - emblematic of a kiss, allowing speculation regarding the nature of their relationship. She's interested in Karkat at first sight, they connect over their leadership issues and agree to team up against Lord English. This sets her up for some possible friction with Terezi . Due to her blood, Meenah has a strong urge to get rid of Feferi so that she doesn't threaten her "supremacy", but she herself does not want to do so " ". She has developed a weird obsession, trying to stab John with her double trident whenever she can. She talks about him in a similar way Captain Ahab talks about Moby Dick. A possible reason for this is that, given the fact she's genetically predisposed to attack all heiresses, John's class happens to be Heir. Her attempts to kill Roxy may be related as well, due to the fact that Roxy wears pink colors similar to that of fuchsia, the color that would be associated with other heiresses. Trivia *When the suggestion box for Feferi's name was open, "Meenah" was one of the suggested names, given by Blueberry. *The name may come from the Meena caste of India (a reference to the hemospectrum), who claim to be descended from Matsya, the fish avatar of Vishnu. The name of the caste is derived from Sanskrit for "fish" ("meen"), with which the name for the zodiac sign Pisces, Mīna, is cognate. * The name bears a striking similarity to the Arabic word Mina, which means "seaport", referencing her astrological symbol. *Her title of Thief of Life could also be a reference to how she "steals" the lives of her teammates using their session's instance of the Tumor in order to kill them all before the Scratch, thus protecting them from the Scratch's side-effect of wiping them all from existence. *Damara's beating Meenah to death may be a reference to Aradia, another Hero of Time, beating Vriska, another Thief, to death. * Her title, as the "Thief of Life", is part of a progression. Whereas the pre-Scratch titles are , , , and , the post-scratch titles are , , , and . * She and Caliborn are the only characters whose dream self outfit design has not yet been seen (all of the other pre-scratch trolls had the designs revealed in the ministrife of Act 6 Intermission 3). ** However, one may say Caliborn's already appeared, as the cover image from the music Power Fantasy of the album Cherubim shows him in his dersite outfit. But, considering the fact that this outfit didn't appear in-comic, this is not considered canon. Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies Category:Trolls